List of Vicky's Head Gags
Vicky's head gags are the various shapes, objects, or people that Vicky the Babysitter's head turns into. At the start of each episode, after the opening theme song and before the title card, Vicky will yell to Timmy "Yeah, right!" before her head is changed into a random object or person, usually one having to do with the episode. Season 1 headgag_season01_doidle.jpg|Doidle headgag_season01_firehydrant.jpg|Fire Hydrant headgag_season01_gift.jpg|Gift headgag_season01_octopus.jpg|Octopus headgag_season01_parrot.jpg|Parrot headgag_season01_toilet.jpg|Toilet headgag_season01_walrus.jpg|Walrus Season 2 S2 Head E8.png|Episode 8 S2 Head E9.png|Episode 9 S2 Head E10.png|Episode 10 S2 Head E11.png|Episode 11 S2 Head E12.png|Episode 12 S2 Head E13.png|Episode 13 Vicky and Timmy switch heads headgag.png|Episode 14 S2 Head E15.png|Episode 15 S2 Head E16.png|Episode 16 S2 Head E17.png|Episode 17 S2 Head E18.png|Episode 18 S2 Head E20.png|Episode 19 S2 Head E19.png|Episode 20 Season 3 S3 Head E21.png|Episode 21 S3 Head E22.png|Episode 22 S3 Head E23.png|Episode 23 S3 Head E24.png|Episode 24 S3 Head E25.png|Episode 25 S3 Head E26.png|Episode 26 S3 Head E27,28&29.png|Episodes 27, 28 and 29 Abracatastrophe0888.jpg|Banana Head Gags S3 Head E30.png|Episode 30 S3 Head E31.png|Episode 31 S3 Head E32.png|Episode 32 S3 Head E33.png|Episode 33 S3 Head E34.png|Episode 34 S3 Head E35.png|Episode 35 S3 Head E36.png|Episode 36 S3 Head E37.png|Episode 37 S3 Head E38.png|Episode 38 S3 Head E39.png|Episode 39 Season 4 S4 Head E40.png|Episode 40 Book Head Gags.png|Book Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pencil Head Gags.png|Pencil Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Block Head Gags.png|Block Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pixie Head Gags.png|Pixie Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Food Head Gags.png|Food Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Mr Hartman Head Gags.png|Mr Hartman Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Emotions Head Gags.png|Timmy Emotions Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Dissapear Head Gags.png|Dissapear Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Human Head Gags.png|Human Mark Chang Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Sandcastle Head Gags.png|Sandcastle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags tv headgag.png|TV headgag Norm Head Gags.png|Norm Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Saxaphone Head Gags.png|Saxaphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Nega Head Gags.png|Nega Timmy Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Cherry Head Gags.png|Cherry Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Volcano Head Gags.png|Volcano Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags CosmoSwichVicky.png|Vicky Heads With Cosmo Head Gags Purple Head Gags.png|Purple Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Castle Head Gags.png|Castle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Trash Head Gags.png|Trash Head Gags Cow Head Gags.png|Cow Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Tommy Head Gags.png|Tommy Turner Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Albert Head Gags.png|Albert Einstein Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fish Head Gags.png|Fish Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Robot Head Gags.png|Robot Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Microphone Head Gags.png|Microphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 5 Season 6 |} Season 6 Season 7 |} Season 7 Bottle Head Gags.png|Bottle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Winged Head Gags.png|Winged Bottle Head Gag Staff member headgag 1.png|A random staff member of head gags Season 8 Dad head gag.png|Mr. Turner Foopheadgag.png|Foop Dudley Head Gags.png|Dudley Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 9 Most of Season 9's head gags are just reused versions of the head gags present in Season 1. Headgag|} Headgag_sparky_season9.jpg|Sparky Headgag season09 walrus.jpg|Walrus Headgag_toilet_season9.jpg|Toilet Headgag_firehydrant_season9.jpg|Fire Hydrant Headgag season09 octopus.jpg|Octopus S9 Head E152.png|Vicky turns into Sparky Headgag season 09 parrot.jpg|Parrot Season 10 22" | # ode tyle="background-color:#DEDDE2" | Vicky's Head Gag - style="background-color:#F2F2F2" ]] || Chloe Carmichael |} Chloe Head |} Chloe Head Gags.pn|} Chloe Head Gags.pn|} Chloe Head Gags.png|Episode 153 S10 Head E154.png|Episode 154 S10 Head E155.png|Episode 155 S10 Head E156.png|Episode 156 Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Fairly OddParents